


00Q

by AprilforSpring



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Science Bros, Stony - Freeform, The Avengers fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为最近一场“事故”的发生，Q禁止再将一切爆炸物带回他和James Bond的公寓内。Q为了打发James出任务不在而产生的无聊时光，因此不得不另辟蹊径。一开始这只是一项消遣活动，但直到有一天James发现了他的小秘密。谁知道自己的OTP会带来这么多的烦恼？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [00Q](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780042) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



“……除了预算的考虑之外，我们在东南亚不断上升的局势中的计划……”  
  
Q的注意力此时此刻正专注于斜靠在会议桌前的平板电脑上。战略上，他会选择会议室内最黑暗的角落，远离那个占了远处整面墙的LED发光屏。他的平板设置为最低亮度，但他根本不需要去看它。他可以一只手打字，另一只手玩转笔——多么过时的把戏，但他想过要一支笔以及相配的笔记本——没人比他更聪明了。  
  
 _角色塑造很棒！描写也相当的精彩！唯一我想吐槽的就是性爱描写的不够真实。你有没有读过同性性爱写作宝典啊？_  
  
他对着私人邮箱内的最新回复眨了眨眼，制止着内心想要回复过多细节的冲动。天呢，他有时真的很讨厌读者的回复。他一开始为什么会想要贴出他的那些作品呢，他完全想不通。  
  
他从没想过把这个当做一个爱好。他其实更喜欢撰写技术报告。但当夜晚来临，在经历了压力重重的一天后，被连续不断的任务和难搞的高层监督委员会折磨的他需要释放。他和James不止一次对于他喜欢把工作带回家的兴趣进行过争吵，而他最终同意另辟蹊径。  
  
在他制造的Dalek模型出现事故之后，他同意把机器人实验也留在实验室内。这让他不得不寻回他的旧时爱好，也就是写作，但他不能写科幻小说——这是他的挚爱——因为那和他的工作太相近了。  
  
然后，在观看了五遍复仇者联盟之后，他意外地跌入了同人小说这个大坑。仔细一想这的确是最完美的，一个有创意的、和工作毫无关联的消遣方式。他贴了几个小故事，获得了向往已久的AO3邀请账号，现在还有了一群粉丝。  
  
James以为他迷上了愤怒的小鸟，但Q不知道该如何解释事实真相。  
  
他抬头瞄了一眼发言者，估算着在演讲的问答环节开始之前他至少还要啰嗦二十分钟，然后开始回复他的评论者——当然，他告诫自己要平息内心的怒火。不需要对一个可能只是青春期小女孩的读者这么残酷。  
  
\---  
  
Bond不知道自己怎么就躺在了地上，还盯着天花板在发呆。这肯定不是酒精摄入过多的后果，也不是睡眠不足，更不是在任务过程中被麻醉或失血过多的后遗症。现在是早上十点，而他已经在家呆了他妈的整整六天，而其他躺在地上盯着天花板的有趣理由都不适用。  
  
他脚后跟向后拖去，双手放在脑袋后面开始做仰卧起坐。事已至此，他想还是好好利用这样的情况来保持他腹部肌肉的最佳状态。  
  
他是故意这样毫无意义地躺在地上吗？他的背有没有受伤？他有没有打翻什么东西？Bond坐起身重重呼出一口气，感受着体能的消耗，试着回忆起这一切。  
  
喔，他想起来了。他想要在他们的工作室内使用Q那台闪亮亮的银色电脑，然后趴到桌子下想找主机开启它。当发现怎么也没找到主机之后，他挫败地瘫倒在地，而后因为极度的无聊开始数天花板上的裂痕。  
  
显然，对于James Bond来说，这样无意识的走神就是所谓的“蓝屏”（这是Q对于凝视天空发呆的称呼）。  
  
银色的电脑。无线键盘和滑鼠。没有主机。唯一的白色缆线从显示器背面连接到墙面的插座上。  
  
在七个仰卧起坐之后，他想起来这是一台苹果电脑。没有主机。这是一体机。  
  
 _该死的高科技。_  
  
按照习惯，他并没有立刻站起身。他又做了十四个仰卧起坐，然后感觉该调整一下他的意外卧倒姿势，于是便站起身。他拉过Q在家庭办公室内最爱的那把滑稽的椅子——弯曲的的弧度和无靠背的设计是为了让使用者保持最佳的坐姿——在努力尝试了几分钟后，Bond终于气恼地将它扔在了房间另一边。他跑进厨房拿了一把椅子，然后回到房间内，更加坚定了想要找些有趣事物来打发无聊时光的决心，他连续他妈的好几天被关在这个公寓内，他快发霉了。  
  
在一番搜寻之后，Bond终于在屏幕后面找到了电源开关。电脑一秒内就启动了，Bond意识到之前电脑一定是处于睡眠状态而不是关机状态。他看着锁定的屏幕，在一秒后键入了Q最有可能使用的登录名和密码。  
  
三十秒的尝试之后他得到了正确的组合。Bond可能不像Q那样是一位计算机天才，但他了解人心。  
  
看到Q的史塔克工业桌面出现时Bond咧嘴笑了。一开始他感觉有些失败，但胡乱地点击之后他意外地猛击滑鼠发现了隐藏在屏幕左边的任务栏。  
  
在一堆深奥的图标中，Bond找到了谷歌浏览器的标志，然后点击打开。浏览器立刻占据了巨大的屏幕，预先加载着将近一打的标签。  
  
Bond笑嘻嘻地点开一个个标签。他的爱人可不会看一些很无聊的东西，例如新闻、天气预报或是美食网站，但Bond并没有特别想到什么。他只是想打发时间，而探索Q之前所浏览的网页是个很不错的解闷方法。  
  
他有很多缤纷的浏览项目，Bond扫视着那些图标，包括谷歌文档、不熟悉的gmail账号、伦敦同性世界网站、AO3和汤不热。  
  
他暂时跳过了谷歌文档和gmail账号，他对伦敦同性世界网站很感兴趣。他知道Q并不是想要找寻机会、或怀念过去、或是偷情——并不是因为Q没有空余的时间来做这些，是因为Bond相信他。当他发现网站更多的是关注更广泛更具新闻性的东西时——像是如何在伦敦参与LGBT，他的信念得到了再一次的证实。但Bond感到很好奇，据他所知Q并不对政治感兴趣，除了MI6里的国际政治问题。  
  
Bond点开了下一个标签，是名叫JARVIS-2.0的个人主页。他好奇地看了看列表，似乎是小说，而且都是关于复仇者联盟的，关于他们的冒险，显然还有很多同性性爱。Bond仔细研究了一下，明白这些是人物的非官方小说——关于故事情节的描写证实了这点。他认为儿童漫画产业是不会认同这些他找到的更有趣、也更隐秘的内容。  
  
虽然他不认为Q是那种喜欢阅读此类自产小说的读者，但他并不太惊讶。这有点像骇入一个高科技，只是现在是故事。  
  
而后他很可悲地花了很长时间才发现右上角的登录信息，欢迎JARVIS-2.0登陆网站。  
  
Q并不仅仅是这些小说的读者，Q实际上是它们的作者。  
  
Bond惊讶地向后一靠，长时间地盯着屏幕。然而刚刚发现秘密的震惊转瞬即逝，Bond发现自己其实真的不怎么诧异了。其实，这还挺可爱的。  
  
Bond决定以后再来更仔细地看一遍这些小说，等他有时间了，于是Bond点开了下一个标签：汤不热。  
  
当一幅图片加载完毕时，Bond再一次镇住了，他不得不震惊地盯着屏幕，重重地靠向椅背。

\---  
  
Q将近晚了一个小时才到家，浑身湿透，手里还提了一个袋子。袋中的东西在三十五分钟之前还是美味的印度餐外带，但现在可能已经冻结成了最佳化学实验对象。他开门走进公寓，将袋子扔在玄关的地板上，然后开始脱去身上厚重的羊毛大衣。不管他有多爱James，他始终还是不能理解自己的那件旧防风大衣有什么不好；它防水、防风、保暖，并且最重要的是它很轻便。谁在乎他会看起来像一个12岁的迷途少年？James买给他的那件外套仿佛就是对诸世纪英国经典剪裁的诚挚敬意，但当它被淋湿时，穿上去简直有百斤的重量。而且它闻上去像羊。被淋湿的羊。  
  
“我买了晚饭！”他大声叫道，试着不要将雨水滴在地毯上。“看上去是有些恐怖，不过它原来的确是食物！”  
  
Bond从他们的卧室里晃出来，脸上带着奇怪的淘气笑容。自从上个任务结束之后他一直牢骚不断，虽然他的心情没有很糟糕，但一个无聊的Bond对任何人来说都是致命危险的，除了Q。  
  
现在，Bond径直走向Q，帮他脱下那件短大衣，但他脱去羊毛大衣的效率受到了阻碍，因为他的手时不时地要停下来向Q的几层衣服里面摸去。“我相信微波炉会给这些外卖注入新的生命。”但是Bond说话的声音在暗示他的脑中实际上想的可不仅仅是晚餐而已。他挂好大衣，退后几步，脸上带着始终如一的笑容。“你加热的时候我给你那块毛巾。”  
  
“拜托了。”Q长舒一口气，他仍然觉得自己像是从水里捞出来一样，但没有了大衣的压迫至少他的呼吸顺畅多了。Bond走开后，Q拿起地上的袋子然后说道，“如果我让你去消灭这周来的那个效率管理负责人，你会不会给我点折扣？真的，你可以把这作为兼职！”  
  
“你知道我非常乐意效劳，Q，但是可悲的是这些人就像是遇上野餐的蚂蚁一样，踩死了一个就有千千万万个向你爬来。”Bond的声音从浴室传来。一会儿他拿着毛巾回来，而Q正站在台面边拆着外卖盒子。“不过他们的目标打击很准。”  
  
“看见没？那是因为打击目标很多。”Q微笑着说道，“不过这是就业保障，让任务之间的停当时间不会这么无聊。”他犹豫了一下，在摆盘和毛巾之间挣扎，最后还是选了毛巾，绝大部分的原因是因为在擦去头发上的水珠时可以顺便偷个吻。事实上，在一个个关于运营综效和跨部门合作的冗长演讲和小组讨论中，对于这个吻的期待是让他保持理智的唯一方法。天呢，他恨死咨询顾问了。  
  
Bond充满爱意地笑着，把毛巾放在Q的头上，隔着毛巾揉搓着对方湿湿的乱发。当他将Q头发上的雨水擦拭干净后，他拿起毛巾一挥手将它扔在台面上。“如果我说你现在的样子实在太可爱了，你会不会生气？”他一边说着，一边将Q拉进自己的怀中。  
  
Q摘下他的眼镜——雨渍已经弄花了镜片，他总要拿下来把它擦擦干净的——然后把自己的脸埋在Bond的颈窝处，感觉到自己后背和肩膀的紧绷感慢慢消退。“如果你喜欢的话，我情愿像这样和你在雨中站上几个小时。”他提议道，借着如此亲密的距离抬头在Bond的耳边印上一吻。“老天，我好想你，我一直在想着你能提早结束这些演讲的方法。我知道你有多爱爆炸物。”  
  
Bond紧搂着Q，低沉地闷笑着，Q甚至能感觉对方胸腔的振动。“你应该打电话或发短讯给我。我想我会有办法的。”然后他又无声地笑了一下。然后手指支起Q的脸庞给他一个迫切需要的深吻。  
  
虽然觉得有些自私，但又是平静的一天，没有紧急的情况需要Bond出任务，这让Q觉得安心无比。他沦陷在那一吻中，脚趾在潮湿的皮鞋里曲起，想着他一定要找一个有趣的方法让Bond忘却在任务之间被困于伦敦的无聊。  
  
“今天是周四。”当Bond终于结束了那深吻之时，Q有些喘不过气来地说道，“明天我们可以出城，双休日去度假。”  
  
“当然。”Bond用致命的低沉嗓音说道。“想去哪里？我想该找一个有网路的地方。”他最后又在Q的头发上揉了揉，然后放开对方。“晚餐配什么？葡萄酒、啤酒还是更烈一些的？”  
  
“伏特加搭配咖喱如何？”Q充满期待地问道，掩盖自己对离开Bond有力怀抱的小小失望。如果他们再不把食物放进微波炉加热的话，他们只能把薯片当晚餐了，所以Q转身开始准备餐盘。“我们去哪里都可以，没有网我也可以，只要你一直做些分散我注意力的事情。”  
  
Bond打开冰箱，拿出Alec上次旅行时从俄罗斯带回来的Stoli Elit，“伏特加和任何东西都是绝配。”Bond肯定地说道。他把酒瓶放在厨房餐桌上，然后走到Q的身后，后者正打开橱柜拿餐盘。Bond前倾贴住Q的身体，从脚趾到他们相互磨蹭的太阳穴。Bond假借要拿玻璃杯的动作，紧紧地压着Q，让后者不自觉地有了邪恶的想法。“我想我的确能让你一直分心，不是吗？”  
  
Q决定不再理会那些餐盘或是外卖——毕竟他们的橱柜里的确有一包美味的薯片在等着——他向后靠去，感受着Bond有力的身躯。“是的，我想你的确能做到，事实上，我想你应该想办法……那个，安排一个有毒化学品事故，好让我明天可以翘班。”  
  
“这个计划最棒的部分就是，没有人会对我的所作所为感到惊讶，或是胆敢质疑什么。那是因为他们自己没有制造一些地区战争好让我有事可做。”Bond让Q转过身来，然后将他举起放在台面上。  
  
Q踢了Bond一脚——不会太重伤到对方，但他怀疑自己根本就没有这个力量。“关于在台面上的性爱我们有讨论过。”他假装抱怨道。其实暗地里，他最爱的回忆之一就是在他小破公寓厨房里的那次，即使因为Bond那次有些太过热烈，而让Q的头皮上缝了三针。  
  
但这个厨房有料理岛，上方没有橱柜，Bond的小聪明。  
  
Bond低声应了两声但没有回答，显然他正专注于Q的颈侧。吻、舔、咬、吸，他用嘴巴能做到的所有方式照顾着Q的颈项，双手小心地护着Q的脑袋防止那里又意外地撞到橱柜。Bond的拇指抚摸过那道伤疤，再次提醒自己一定要小心注意，或也让他想起了那个绝妙的夜晚。好吧，当然在缝针之前都是很美妙的。在此之后Bond都过于荒谬的谨慎行事，除了上厕所之外，禁止Q离开他的床。  
  
但在Q提出两人转移到料理岛上之前，他的胃发出咕噜的抗议声，而这激起了Bond内心潜在的保护欲本能，飞快地结束了这一吻。Bond低声喃喃着加热晚餐什么的，而Q叹了一口气，默默地从台面上跳下，湿掉的鞋子接触到瓷砖地面时发出啪嗒的声音。六个月前，他几乎难以想象Bond会注意到这些人类的弱点，像是饥饿和疲劳，但往往他才是那个盯着Q入睡时间，或是当Q的胃咕咕叫时把食物放在他的面前的那位。他就像是一头极其凶残的雄狮，保护着他的挚爱。或是母狮，Q好笑地想到，记起一部大自然纪录片中提到雄狮才是懒惰的那一位，所有真正的工作都是留给母狮的。  
  
Q决定不再抱怨，趁着Bond将咖喱拿进微波炉里把它们加热成可食用的晚餐时，他倒了满满两杯伏特加。“我去换一件干净的衣服。”Q说道，最后又吻了一下Bond，然后拿起他的那杯酒走向卧室。屋外的雨水猛烈地拍打着窗户，光是那声音就让Q打了一个寒颤。在Bond出现之前，这将是一个有法兰绒睡衣与厚毯子，窝在沙发上伴着笔电的一晚。但现在，Q想T恤和短裤就可以了，这样便能有更多温暖的拥抱。  
  
毕竟，在两人的关系中，Bond不是唯一的操纵狂。Q有他自己的坚持。

\---  
  
Bond加热着食物，嘴角微微扬起。因为他的生活方式和那些令人注目的、时常让他在夜晚尖叫醒来的疯狂之事，他从未想过自己可以拥有一段长久的恋爱关系。即使有些人能够忍受Bond长期消失的状态，但那些PTSD带来的噩梦会成为最后的一击。  
  
但出乎意料的，Q却成功打破了Bond所有的防御和抵触。当Bond有时碰上长达数个月的任务时，Q从不抱怨；而更能说明问题的是，当Bond因长期没有任务而抱怨连连时，Q也从不会责备他。  
  
但现在Bond终于知道Q是如何度过那些寂寞难耐的日子了。他想着Q笔下那些活色生香的性爱场面，突然忍俊不禁地发现自己的那些小伎俩完美地在Q的文字中被重新演绎。然而奇怪的是，Bond最感兴趣的并不是那些性爱的描写，而是相爱的过程。  
  
Bond看过N遍复仇者联盟，陪着Q依偎在沙发或是床上，所以他很了解那些角色。但是Q却没有选择Bond心目中的理想组合：Tony Stark和Steve Rogers——科技天才和英勇战士。至少Bond更能够理解这一对。而Q喜欢的却是Tony Stark和Bruce Banner——科技天才和一位同样拥有高智商的博士。  
  
Bond心中一紧，但他拒绝承认那是不安全感带来的刺痛。Bond和Banner之间毫无共同之处；他精通化学，以至于在炸掉什么东西时都不会去多想。但Bond对他的了解至此打住。即使他非常不愿意去细想Q究竟想要怎样的恋爱关系——一个与他智力相持的人——但不由自主地，不安的浪潮慢慢地涌上他的心头。  
  
应该直接开口提问的，他这样想到，坦白自己发现了Q的那些小秘密，然后问他为什么会选择科学组，而不是Bond想象中的铁盾。  
  
当他把加热好的晚餐放上餐桌时，他必须承认他多半并不会这么做。  
  
Q从卧室内走出，手里拿着液体并没有减少太多的酒杯，只穿着一件T恤和平角短裤。Bond仔细审视了他的笑脸，没有发现任何的沉默或不悦。Q没有直接坐到他的座位上，而是绕了一圈来到Bond的身边，弯身在对方的耳边擦过一个轻如羽毛般的吻。“不如我们去沙发上吃吧？”他轻声提议道。“你不想让我受冻的，是不是？”  
  
“那样的话可就是我的疏忽了，不是吗？”Bond回答道，心中的紧张感慢慢地消退。他站起身并拿起餐盘，小心翼翼地保持平衡，不希望在去起居室的路上跌落了上面的银质餐具。他可以过一会再回来拿他的酒——又或者，如果Q决定在Bond一落座之后就牢牢缠住他的话，那就不用拿了。这样的交易还是很公平的。“要拿条毯子吗？”  
  
Q邪邪一笑，暗示着Bond他暂时无法享受他的那杯酒了，然后走向起居室将他自己的酒杯——或者现在是他们的——放置在茶几上。随后他光着脚快步跑回卧室，在实木地板上留下重重的脚步声。  
  
五分钟后，他们相互依偎着对方，双腿紧紧纠缠着对方的，两人一同分享着Bond盘中的食物，因为Bond坚持要喂食接吻两不误。分享同一份食物还有另一些好处，能使Bond在没有任务的时候继续保持良好身材，而使Q真正意义上的进食。他不能光靠电脑和性爱存活，虽然他很努力地尝试这一点。现在还有写作，Bond在脑中加上一句。  
  
“你想看点什么吗？或者电视只是提供嘈杂的背景声？”Q问道。Bond将已经一扫而空的餐盘放在咖啡桌上，Q趁机准备将Bond抱个满怀，修长的四肢摇摇欲坠地试图从毯子下钻出。  
  
Bond在Q的膝盖即将要接触到地面时一下抓住了对方的长腿，他可不想让任何意外发生而缩短了他美好的夜晚。他拉着对方调整到一个更舒适的角度，让Q伏在自己的身上，盖好毯子。“你知道我并不在意这些。”Bond愉悦地说着，双手抚摸着Q的后背。“你想看什么都可以，只要你不需要起身。”他先发制人地收紧双臂，怀疑自己是不是有些胆小，没有提议复仇者联盟作为开场白来挑起一个他不太愿意进行的谈话。  
  
Q的眼中闪过一道锐利狡黠的亮光。他伸手拿过远程遥控器交到Bond的手中，那个遥控器的功能不比潜水艇的操控简单多少。“亲爱的，来为我们找点可以看的东西吧？”Q用甜美而又无辜的声音说道，蜷缩着靠在Bond的身上，脑袋搁在对方的胸膛上，位置低得让人想入非非。一只手“很不凑巧地”弯在Bond的大腿上，位置高得让人心痒难耐。  
  
Bond知道缓冲问题加上突然之间的沉默和刺眼的红屏，一定会分散Q的注意力，所以他选择了他们的电影服务器而不是网飞。  
  
当他开始翻阅电影目录时，Q的手慢慢向上滑，把自己的身体团成一个球——脑袋沿着Bond的身体向下移动，直到将Bond的胯部当作枕头来用。他扭动的姿势带着一股暧昧的气息，就像一只猫咪央求主人的爱抚一样，最后还把Bond的T恤推开，用微湿的头发骚扰着对方的腹部。  
  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”Q甜甜地道歉。腹部上柔软发丝的触感突然变成了些微粗糙的胡茬，然后是湿润的双唇吻过Bond的肌肤。  
  
Bond完全不知道自己选择了哪一个下级菜单，他安心地闭上双眼，感受着腹部上来自Q的温热亲吻与呼吸。Bond的手指梳理着Q的头发，极力克制着自己不要暗示性地扭动胯部。当Q的手抚上他的臀部时，他扔掉了遥控器，让空出来的手指抬起Q的脸庞，让自己可以看到对方的双眼。“你在那个位置我可吻不到你。”他希望自己说话的口气足够令人信服。  
  
“奇怪了。”Q若有所思地说道，又摆动了一下身体。对于一个将敲击键盘视为剧烈运动的人来说，他的身材真的保持得很好——而且还很柔韧。他翻过身，膝盖抵住沙发的后靠背，脑袋侧枕着Bond的大腿，一连串的动作甚至没有掀动毯子。他向Bond投以一个无辜且天使般的微笑，然后用鼻尖掀开Bond衣服的下摆，舌头舔过对方裸露的肌肤，接着在已经湿润的部位印上一个纯洁的亲吻。“我觉得完全没有问题啊。”  
  
Bond将手从Q的脸庞上移开，按了一下遥控器的按钮。当电视机并没有声音传出时，Bond拿起遥控器抬头看向菜单栏，将光标定到“继续上次播放”。他按下确认键，可能比需要的力道更用力一些，然后把遥控器扔到一旁的桌子上，看着屏幕开始慢慢运作起来。  
  
当然，是天杀的复仇者联盟，正放到中间的剧情，Stark在天空母舰的实验室里调戏Banner。Bond的头向后仰去，发出呻吟的声音，确定Q一定会明白这是他被对方举动撩拨起的暗示。  
  
Q当然清楚他的意图，他大笑着，温暖的气息拂过Bond的肌肤。当Q再一次将他的衣服向上推开并用舌头湿润地描绘着自己腹部的肌肉线条，而不是转过身观看他的CP互动时，Bond克制不住地感到一种报复性的胜利感。Q上身向前移动一些，手臂揽住Bond的腰部，意味深长地哼了一声。  
  
Bond的视线向下遇上Q投来的目光，然后Q故意又舔了一下，让舌头停留在对方的小腹上，然后停住，卷起舌尖让那份亲密的接触消失。  
  
“你是不是穿得太多了？”Q提示道，不再继续扮演他的纯真。  
  
Bond脱下自己的衣服，很庆幸自己已经将那个称为遥控器，其实是设计过头的塑料放在一边，要不然它现在该飞出去了。“你对这方面太挑剔了。”他假装愠怒地说道。动手解开皮带扣，将皮带从裤头处松开。“我希望你能做些让我发热的事情作为补偿。”  
  
Q用手撑起自己的身体，让Bond可以顺利地脱下裤子。“你会满意的。”他说道，视线移开看向Bond的胸肌，眼中充满了欣赏与欲望。“在你遇到我之后，我再也不会让你把在伦敦待命的日子和难以忍受的极致无聊联系在一起。”  
  
“令人钦佩的为女王和国家献身的精神。”Bond轻笑一声。解开裤子的纽扣和拉链，微微抬起身将裤子往下拉。当裤子褪到大腿处的时候，Q迫不及待地低头，沿着Bond内裤腰线的位置舔过，灼热的呼吸穿透过薄薄的布料。  
  
Bond这一次的呻吟与那些虚拟的人物再无关联了，那证明了Q独有的、能够夺取自己一切注意力的能力。他的手指无意识地紧紧攥住Q的头发。“Fuck, Q.”  
  
Q笑着，回以一个魅惑的笑容。“抱歉，我打扰到你了吗？”他问道，然后转过头向后看去。看了一眼电视上正在播放的画面后，Q不悦地喃喃自语道，“官僚主义。看见没？”  
  
“官僚主义。”Bond重复道，瞄了一眼电视，Steve、Tony和Bruce正嘲弄着彼此。“没错。”他才不在乎现在电视上放着什么内容，即使是性感的脱衣舞表演也无法让他的视线从Q身上移开。  
  
Q点点头，重新转回脑袋面对Bond，一只手若有似无地从上至下抚摸过Bond的胸膛。他似乎突然想到了什么，玩味的表情收了起来。“你简直无法想象我们在档案里找到了什么，James……”他的手指勾着Bond的内裤裤头。他没有将内裤拉下，而是将手指向里面探去，把玩裤头上的松紧带。  
  
突然之间，他们之间那股强大的电流消失了，就好像是一道闪电过后却没有雷声接踵而至。Q今天一整天都在开会。他没有时间去档案室翻箱倒柜。所以这些档案很有可能是在军需部项目开始之前发现的——在这星期前几天或是上星期，或者他妈的是上个月，而他却没有对Bond透露过只言片语。是因为Q认为他的智商无法理解这些内容吗？  
  
Q和Bond之间的关系与他笔下的幻想——天才与天才的组合，这两者之间的不协调冻结了Bond最后的一丝欲望。  
  
“喔？”Bond反问道，梳理Q发丝的手指从情欲转换为宠溺的意味。他默默忍住想要叹气的冲动，拇指描绘着Q下颚的线条。“你找到了什么？”  
  
Q一下噎住了，他犹豫地皱着眉，轻轻摇头说道，“我不能，你的安全权限……”他闭上眼睛沉默了一会，然后坐起身将脸颊贴住Bond的胸口。双手滑进靠枕和Bond的后背之间，让对方更靠近自己。“这很复杂。”  
  
Bond点点头，试图掩饰自己对此的反应。他转变自己的坐姿，身体向前倾拿起之前被抛弃在一边的酒杯。“好吧，我知道Danielle或是TJ可以就这方面好好地和你进行讨论。”他喝了一口酒，别过脸迫使自己不去注意Q脸上奇怪的表情，将视线投向电视。  
  
“他们的权限没有你高。”Q的声音里充满着困惑。他尴尬地从Bond身上起来。对着妨碍他坐起身的毯子又踢又打，完全不似刚才优雅自如的动作。“除非你进入了管理组——不，我不是说你应该进，虽然这样的话那些该死的会议会有趣多了……”他摇摇头，双腿并拢抬起来，一只手环抱着自己的小腿。而另一只手拉过毯子盖住Bond，遮住他脱衣脱到一半停止的事实。  
  
“或许你能找到一个Bruce Banner来配你这位Tony Stark。”Bond假意地调笑道。Q身体一紧，回过头惊讶地看着Bond。“或许是在MI5和你拥有相同职位的那个人。虽然我很怀疑他们的实验室能不能和军需部的相提并论。”  
  
“什么？”Q平静的声音中透露出一丝紧张。他更加紧紧地环抱住自己，就好像回到了他们刚刚在一起的那段时光，Q对于自己年龄的紧张与不安，工作上的压力，还有对于Bond想和他在一起的不可置信。  
  
“找一个天才会更适合参与你对于那些档案所进行的计划。”Bond陷入自己制造的痛苦中，想努力摆脱那些Q可能会离开他的痛苦想法。Q会离自己而去，为了一个和他拥有相同智商水平的人。他饮尽最后一滴伏特加，站起身准备再倒一杯，一边将自己的裤子重新提上。  
  
他从起居室走回厨房，Q静默的凝视紧紧跟着他离开的身影，但Bond现在无法转身回去，无法假装自己对此十分安心。  
  
是的，他绝对需要另一杯伏特加。


	2. Chapter 2

Q目不转睛地看着Bond，诧异究竟是发生了什么事情。难道Bond知道了？他真的是读心者吗？老天，Q的确是听到过一些流传于MI6的传闻，可那简直就是无稽之谈。但现在，Q不禁开始怀疑——不是说Bond拥有什么奇异的特种精神能力，而是真的……他到底是有多擅长看透人心？

几个月的时间，他们之间的关系日益增进，Q甚至终于开始相信这一切都是真实的。是……好吧，接近于“一生一世”，但对于像Bond这样的人来说，这个词是永远不会出现在他们的词典中。

事情一定就是这样。Bond知道了Q的小心思——他已经盘算琢磨了几个星期的事情——他这么做就是想要在Q暗示任何细节之前就将其扼杀在摇篮里，更不用说给Q任何解释的机会。

这个想法瞬间点燃了Q心中的怒火，火焰燃烧过那些将他困在原地不敢上前的瘫软神经。他站起身，在毯子的温暖和自尊的打击之间犹豫了一下，他这样尾随着Bond就好是一个被噩梦惊扰而不敢自己睡觉的小孩子。而且，他自己也衣冠不整的，所以“自尊”是毫无意义的。他拉起毯子，以防自己被绊倒而让脑袋撞到了咖啡桌，深吸一口气，跟上他的“不去理会事情自然会随之不见”男朋友。

Bond倚在桌边，手里是先前为了将晚餐拿去沙发那里而遗落下的那杯酒。他拿起酒杯，看着Q走向自己，微笑掩藏在杯沿之后。“太他妈诱惑了，Q。我忍不住想要一把将你抱起，然后扔在床上。”

一丝兴奋的情绪开始融化Bond试图掩藏住的爱意。在他们走到一起之前，Q一直以为Bond只是残酷的掠食者，他所触碰的事物都会毁于一旦，无论他的触碰是多么温柔，因为这是一种天性。他从没有为自己的错误感到如此的高兴过。

但Bond是一名斗士——而Q不是——Q的勇气在遗忘那些所发生的事情（……小冲突）的诱惑下分崩离析。一个微笑、一两句调情话语，当然还有一些明示，他能够让Bond回到沙发上或是去床上，然后在那时他会假装这一切从未发生。

当然，那也就不会有任何事情会发生了。

所以他克制住内心的诱惑，再次深呼吸，考虑着要怎么把那些他期许已久的话语道出。但在最后一刻，他犹豫了。他要为自己争取一些时间，他改口说道，“你刚刚的话是想说什么，‘另一个天才’？”

Bond的微笑褪去，猛饮一口伏特加。他向后靠着厨房的橱柜，双臂交叉抱在胸前，看向Q的眼神中带着一丝悲伤。“我的才智甚至无法跟上你，Q。你工作中很大的一部分——你特别热爱的那些——你都不能与我分享，因为我根本理解不了。但如果你的周围有一个人能够……”Bond耸耸肩，又拿起自己的酒杯。

Q脑海中那个小小的、注重实际而精于计算的部分——那里处于长期待命的状态——对于Q没有将刚才的所思所想脱口而出而感到宽慰。但另一部分的他此刻却支离破碎，惊恐地想到Bond正打算结束这一切。

天呢，他就知道这一切太过于美好虚幻了。Bond是如此的完美，他怎么会想要一个像Q这样的毛头小孩。他可以得到任何他想要的人，无论男女。Q试图恢复自己的呼吸，希望自己说出的话语不要带有恳求或申辩的意味，因为他的大脑已经演绎到最后的结局。喔，他可以试着拖延一段时间，但徒增两人的痛苦又毫无意义。如果Bond想要分手，最好的举动就是退开身让他离开，至少不要破坏了他们之间的工作关系。没有必要让两人承受那些混乱的感情纠葛，因为之后那只会成为MI6茶余饭后的笑料。

“别。”Bond轻声开口道，放下酒杯然后向Q走去，把对方搂进自己的怀抱中。“无论你脑海中想的是什么，那都不重要，除非你真的想要为了另一个天才而离开我。当然我能理解。”

什么？

困惑瞬间划过方才的痛苦，Q心中那个空洞的地方开始燃烧。他挣开Bond的怀抱，紧盯着对方，向后退了一步而踩到了毯子。他想要踢开它，一边的肩膀却重重地撞上墙面，这一瞬间生理上的震动却给了他勇气，“这到底是什么意思？”

“为什么是Tony Stark和Bruce Banner？”Bond说道，他的声音或表情都暗示这不是一句玩笑。“为什么不是Tony Stark和Steve Rogers？”

Q在心中重复着这个问题，然后突然之间明白了Bond的暗指。他所说的那些话。他感到双颊发烫，迫切地想要挖个地洞钻下去，但他可是MI6的部门主管；他可以面对任何人，甚至是一位杀手。而那个人明显很不可思议地知道了自己的秘密。

他提醒自己所经历过的一切。他聪明果敢而意志坚强，不轻易屈服于威胁，他绝不能让Bond把他的写作——他的私人作品——变成分手的理由。

“这到底和我们之间有什么关系？”他冷冰冰地开口说道。

不同以往的，Bond似乎对于这样的问题和口气退缩了。他向后退步重新靠回橱柜，拿起他的酒杯。“天才与天才，而不是天才与战士。”Bond有些伤感地摇摇头。“Rogers怎么可能对抗的了Banner？”

一丝迷惑再次击中Q，他盯着Bond，企图知道这一切究竟会走向怎样的结局。他的强项是组织、逻辑和科技；Bond才是专攻于人心的那位。但显而易见，除开所有的逻辑，矛盾的焦点是CP问题。

“我们……我们是要CP大战吗？”他终于开口问道，怀疑自己在事情的发展过程中肯定遗漏了不止一个线索。要不然就是他已经不清醒了。或者两者都是。

“什么？”Bond抬起头，奇怪地看着Q问道。“不管那是什么意思，我都不认为那适合我们现在的情况。我不需要战争，我更喜欢做爱——至少如果对象是你的话。”他的嘴角牵起，回答道。

“那你到底是在意什么？”Q质问道，接着突然另一种可能性冲进他的脑内——一个极其令人无法确信的可能性。Bond说到Q和另一个天才搞在一起……他退缩了，担心地开口问道，“这是不是……你是不是开始找新对象了？”

Bond的目光黯淡下来。“当然不是。”他强调道，“如果你想要那些我无法提供给你的——当然我能明白你这么做的原因——那么……你必须先结束我们之间的一切。我拒绝分享。”

“那你为什么要提起这些……”Q语塞，试图将Bond提到的那些奇怪隐射拼凑在一起。天才，Banner，Rogers……也许这不是在说Q，也许Bond遇到了另一个人——来自军需部，或是某一位外勤特工，或者甚至是联盟情报机构的一员。

这一切开始之时，他们就对Bond在任务中不可避免的性行为进行过讨论。Q很快打消了Bond的不安，告诉他自己明白工作与忠诚之间的界限。对于Q来说，他情愿Bond上了那些特工、敌人或是同盟，只要他能够平安归来。他以为自己是Bond唯一的挚爱，但或许他想错了。毕竟，感情是没有逻辑可言的。Bond的任务有时可能会持续上几周或是几个月的时间。肌肤之亲、肾上腺素、在生死存亡时刻的彼此信任……一个如Bond这样的男人是不愿意回去面对一个安全而乏味的家。

“天呢。”Q醍醐灌顶地开口说道。他倒退一步靠在墙上，突然很欣慰毯子遮掩住了他紧握的双拳。“是Felix，对不对？”

Bond望向Q的目光中充满了疑惑。“这和Felix有什么关系？”然后Bond领悟到Q话中的含义，惊恐地猛摇头。“老天，Q。不，不是的。当然不是这样。我只想要你。”

“那你为什么要结束我们的关系？”他问道，困惑、伤心而迷失，这让他无法抑制得说出心中的苦闷。而语言似乎化为了现实。

“我没有。”Bond快速接道。他站直身看向Q，不再靠着橱柜，没有多想就朝前走了一步。“那只是……我看了你写的故事。而我不是Bruce Banner。”

Q压抑因为尴尬而产生的逃避冲动。他就知道他的那些秘密小故事是无法隐藏的——特别是他们在私下里从不隐瞒对方。不是说他对于那些文字感到羞耻……那个，他只是不知道该如何解释。

“我的写作……”Q犹豫地开口道，然后摇摇头，眼神闪烁。“你不想离开我？或是要我离开？”他改口道，恢复到专业精准的态度，因为这间公寓其实是Bond的。

“天呢，不是。”Bond闭上他的双眼。“我认为我不能……我不知道自己能不能……不是的。”他放下酒杯，这次毫不犹豫地向Q走去。“你就是我的一切，Q。但我配不上你，我甚至无法企及你智商的水平。”

Q因为突然的慰藉而颤抖，无法掩饰得靠在墙上寻求支点。“那是为什么？”他虚弱地问道，安心地合上眼睛。

“你喜欢的CP不像我们——天才和战士。你所崇拜的那种关系我无法给与你，就像那种能够一起解决军需部档案问题的搭档。”

Q直起身，快速地走向厨房餐桌处，在双腿不听使唤之前坐下。“老天，James。”Q在桌上支起自己的手肘，双手覆盖住自己的脸庞。“我以为我们可以通过结婚来解决你该死的安全等级问题，你个白痴。”

沉默——只剩下冰箱工作的嗡嗡声和狂风大作下的伦敦夜色中悄悄溜进窗户缝隙的风声。“结婚？”Bond终于开口问道。

Q摇摇头，还是将自己的表情埋在双手之下，掩盖住自己的畏惧。“忘了我刚才说的话。”他深吸一口气，试图不要泄露失望的情绪。这是在他意料之内的——这也就是他不打算提起这件事的原因所在。永远也不提起。

“我从没有想过……”Bond开口道。“我？你想要和我结婚？”

Q长时间地紧合双眼，挣扎着夺回自己情绪的主控权。他靠着最后的一丝理智说道，“拥有最高权限等级的MI6成员，其配偶或民事伴侣可以获得安全权限问题的豁免。”

“和我在一起你会幸福？”Bond的声音里透着拘谨。“我是说一辈子？即使我没有像你一样聪明的大脑？”

“你唯一让我对你的智商感到失望的情况是，当你选择那些极不理性且挑战物理难度的方式来完成任务时——通常包含了大量的摩托车和屋顶。还有现在。”他冷冷地说道，而后对自己的语气感到后怕。

Bond终于向前几步走到Q的身旁。他静静地矗立在一旁，空气中弥漫着紧张的气氛，然后他长叹一口气。他走上前用冰冷的双手握住Q的上臂，屈膝跪下让视线与Q持平。

“对不起。”他轻声说道。“我只是有些不明白。”

Q转开头，拒绝和Bond的目光做接触。“没事，你不想要安定下来，我知道。我一直都很明白。每个人都这样告诉我，但那没有关系。”

“你开玩笑吗？”Bond的声音依然波澜不惊，他用拇指轻轻抵住Q的下颌，让Q转过来面对自己。“一辈子和你在一起？和你，一个时刻都能忍受我的人？我该在哪里签字？”

Q怀疑地看着他。“我知道你不想要给出承诺，James，和你在一起的时候我就知道了。你不需要为了留住我而做出改变。”

“你为什么会这么认为？”Bond的语调变得柔和。“我曾经尝试过，Q。为了一个人放弃一切，一个我以为是……”谢天谢地，他终止了这句话。Q讨厌想起Lynd，逃避有关于她的谈话，对于他的同事所谈论起她的流言蜚语感到厌烦。“而你，你比她重要太多。”

Q忽视自己反射性地想要抓住这个对比，因为其实这比较根本没有基础可言——首先，他不是一个叛徒；而最后，Bond是他的爱人而非目标。Q提醒自己，后见之明对Bond所承受的一切都是无意义的，然后他对上Bond的视线。“婚姻是实际但非必要。我知道你爱我，而且我真的不在乎别人是怎么想的。”Q说道，伸手触到Bond的大手。

“跟着你的心，Q。”Bond轻捏着Q的手，微笑在他的脸上绽开。“而我会假装那些实际的部分并不会怎么影响你提出这个要求的意愿。”

当事情轻易地往复杂尴尬的方向发展时，Q总是会极力逃开，但这一次他成功制止了自己的本能。自从他12岁和男生、14岁和女生开始交往之后，事实不断地证明他在恋爱方面的不擅长——非常的糟糕以至于他开始做一些和内心相反的事情，至少在“谈心”时他总是口是心非。而令他感到惊讶的是，这个策略迄今为止完美无缺。

但这次Q没有在口头上退却，他清晰明确地问道，“那么你想要？”

“当然。”Bond毫不犹豫地回答道。“但我希望你能明白。”他又小心翼翼地开口说道，“但这无法改变我那些工作上的妥协。”

Q微微摇头，一丝兴奋的表情开始在不安与紧张的情绪间蔓延。“我对于那件事情的看法并没有改变。我希望你能安全地回到我身边，不管那需要付出什么代价。但你不……”他踌躇着，希望自己刚刚没有说出那三个字。

“什么？”Bond鼓励道，执起Q的手，用嘴唇擦过指关节处柔软的肌肤。

“你不必这么做。”Q说道，坐在椅子上完全转过身面对Bond。他紧紧握住Bond的手，“不是说我不想——我想要——但只有当这也是你所期望的时候。”

Bond笑了，安静而不带一丝虚假的成分。“那么。”他开口说道，从屈膝的姿势起身，在Q旁边的椅子上坐下。要完成这个姿势且中间不放开Q的手需要高难度的扭转动作和腿部肌肉的配合，但他成功做到了。“关于拥有一纸之约的好处我可以想到几个不错的理由——其中有一点就是，万一我又一次暂时性死亡时，你可以保管我的公寓和资产。你知道吗，这样的话复活这件事就容易多了。”

Q吞下喉咙间突然冒出的另一个不适感，将Bond拉向自己，不管他们之间的姿势是多么的别扭。“天呢，我爱你。你知道……”他说道，之后突然想起Bond刚才无稽之谈里的一条。“Rogers？Rogers？”

Bond诧异地眨眨眼，“什么？”

“要知道你并不是个笨蛋，当然除了在这个问题上。Steve Rogers？和你？你在开玩笑吗，James？你怎么能把自己和那个迂腐的、精神受创的老古董比较？你难道不明白你自己有多棒吗？”

Bond直起身离开Q，接触到对方的目光，脸上始终带着惊讶的表情。“一个老派的战士满腔热情地为他的国家奉献一切？”他摇着头。“有时候还要接受死亡，是的，显然迂腐也是一点。”

Q有些不悦。“你没有一件闪亮亮的可笑制服，而且你从不盲目地服从。除了有一次我让你为我烤面包，但其实你已经发烧了，结果差点把厨房给烧了。”他挣开自己的手，捧起对方的脸庞吻上Bond的脸颊。“其实你比你自己想象中更像Banner。我能和你无话不谈，James，即使你不懂，但你会问。你会回应我，而且感谢上帝你不会提出那些愚蠢的问题。我不在乎你有没有科学方面的文凭。你富于挑战，你的思维比我认识的其他人都要快，这也就是我知道你总能够想方设法回到我身边的原因之一。”

“我的天呢。”Bond禁不住地弯起嘴角。“你可真是个浪漫的人。”

Q有些困惑地眨眨眼说道，“我可从来没说过想让你穿闪亮亮的制服。事实上，如果你打算这么做的话，我会拖你去医疗部再做一次心理分析。”

Bond笑着，拽着Q的手臂站起身。“我今天逛了一下汤不热。而且其实我有些绘画基础，你知道吗？”

“你……”Q开口说道，接着关于那些记忆猛然间击中他。他没能抵抗住，他瑟缩了一下，移开双眼的视线，整个脸涨得通红。“老天呢。”他喃喃自语，闭上眼睛，祈祷此时他椅子下的污水管道裂开让他跌下去。但那只是美好的愿望，不可能成真，因为他们住在这幢楼的最顶层。

“没错。”Bond咧嘴笑开。“我在想或许我该试试。我不知道那些画手的性生活是不是都比较乏味，但他们似乎不能很好地捕捉到性爱高潮时的表情。那些男人的表情看上去更像是意图不轨或是过于警觉。”——他窃笑着看向Q——“而不是意乱情迷或是……全情投入。我打赌我会画得更好。”

“老天呢。”Q重复说着。“如果你看了……你登陆了我的电脑！”他突然意识到，连忙站起来，毯子还缠绕在他的双腿间。“等一下，你有没有打乱什么东西？有没有停止我的后台程式？”

Bond顺着Q站直身的状态拉着他往卧室走去。“对我有点信心。”他责备地说道，脸上的表情看上去似乎被冒犯了，但Q太了解他了。“我厌倦了数天花板的裂缝和仰卧起坐，所以我开了你的网页浏览器。如果你真的不想让我看到的话，就不应该选一个这么明显的密码。”

“生物统计学。”Q嘟囔着，最终放弃了身上的毯子，以免越缠越紧最后导致他摔倒。他不怕会摔断他的脖子，因为Bond有着眼镜蛇一般的反应速度，他会接住自己，但接下来的几天就要忍受对方无法令人招架的沾沾自喜。

走到书房门口时他停了下来，查看了他的电脑。看上去没问题，但表象都是虚假的。Bond登陆了Q的账号，打开了他所有的标签。虽然编程网站肯定不会引起任何兴趣，但他不止看了他的同人文，还有他的汤不热、推特和他用于收取评论的邮箱。

他有一种想知道Bond到底看了多少的冲动，但他不能问。他不敢。写作是一种私密的嗜好，纵然他的编码优雅平衡、甚至是完美的，但他的文字是有瑕疵的。他一直怀疑自己的情节和人物设置，不论做多少的资料准备，他总是会遗漏一些重要的细节，然后一个更痴迷的粉丝会挑出他的弊端。而且他没有人帮忙校对他的文字，主要因为他无法一天内花十个小时泡在社交网站上，所以那些小细节就被遗漏了——拼写错误、遗漏字词、错误标点。

Bond露出了将信将疑的表情。“就好像生物统计学能阻止我一样。”他玩味地说道。“即使我没和你住在一起，那些问题也难不倒我，不是吗？”他将Q拉进卧室里，双手只松开一下去关上卧室门。然后他拿起自己床边桌上的平板电脑。“你能安装一个绘画程序吗？”

“所以你会……”Q晃着脑袋，试图去理解Bond想要为同人文配图这个概念。

不，Q在心里倒退一步。在刚刚的事情发生之前，他从没有想象过Bond会知道CP或是同人文这些事情。而对方自愿提议画图这个想法实在令他无法理解。

“你知道我很多时候都处于等待的状态：等待任务，等待从一个地方到另一个地方，等待目标人物的出现，等待情报……”Bond微微叹气，在床沿边坐下，低头看着自己手中的平板。“你给我的这个平板真的很棒，我能随时带在身边，但我并不痴迷于愤怒的小鸟。也许我可以花一点时间重新开始画画。就是打发一下无聊的时光。”

Q缓缓地穿过房间走到床的另一边，爬上床铺坐在Bond的身后。“你不……”他轻轻摇头，而后将脑袋贴着Bond的肩膀。“这并不是什么寻常的爱好。”他静静地承认道。“我一直喜欢文字创作，但我的专长是数学、程序和工程，而文学不能让我进入MI6，所以我之前从未尝试过。”

“这不正是你现在乐衷于此的原因吗？”Bond说道，转过头在Q的发间印上一吻。“没有关乎于生死，也没有最后期限。它不需要通过你上级的审查或认可。纯粹是为了好玩。再说，我们并非寻常之人，何必拘泥于寻常的爱好呢？”

Q内心的紧张消退，深吸一口气，抬手抽走Bond手中的平板，这样他就能重新占据Bond双臂之间的位置。“我会给你设计一台新的平板，配上一支触控笔。”他答应道，把脸庞埋在Bond短短的发丝间。“你想要什么样的图像处理软件都可以。”

“简单点的。”Bond双臂圈住Q，将他拉倒，两人并排躺在床上。“特别是一开始的时候。你那些故事里有没有你最爱的哪个场景想让它成为我的处女秀？”

Q转转身，背靠着Bond的胸膛。“有时候那些读者真的很挑剔……”话说到一半Q扭过头有些愤慨地盯着Bond。“居然有人跟我说那些性爱很‘不真实’。”他抱怨道。

Bond大笑着，胸腔剧烈地起伏。“对我而言这似乎是个挑战。”他低声说道，翻身压在Q的身上。“我建议你可以解释一下你远比他们要更在行，但这样的话就没意思了，不是吗？”

Q笑脸盈盈地看着Bond，惊讶于对方关于今晚所发生的一切的接受程度。他知道彼此都在用写作来回避另一件更重要的事情，但那没有关系。他们做出了一个重要的决定，而他们不需要就这个问题喋喋不休至死。这仅仅是一件他们辩论上几小时的小事情而已。

“所以，你不在意科学组了？”他改口问道，手指沿着Bond的锁骨抚摸过，指尖按压在对方的肩上。他爱Bond的一切，甚至是他的骨骼。虽然是有些毛骨悚然，但是Q在办公室内保存着Bond的X射线骨骼照片。

“我才是你的结婚对象，所以我拒绝妒忌那些虚拟CP。”Bond从容不迫地回答道。“不过我倒是有一个很严肃的问题要问你。”

一开始Bond要提出一个“严肃的问题”时，Q总是紧张得要命。但每次那些问题都是有趣甜蜜或是完全无关的东西。现在，Q几乎不会再焦虑不安了。他的手指向下抚摸至Bond的双臂，感受着指腹下肌肉的微妙变化。“我是不是该拿上笔电好好给你搜索答案？”

“是不是所有同人角色的配对都是那些名字组合的可笑名称？”他问道，双目凝视着身下的Q，对方极力忍住笑声。“盾铁？基妮？锤基？这不是开玩笑吧。”Bond嫌弃地直摇头。

“喔，当然。”Q用一种正经的口吻说道，就好像是在行政部门传达信息时的语调——通常是增加机器人研发预算的提案报告上。“很多时候，你甚至不知道那说的是谁。Destiel（Dean & Castiel）还比较明显，但是Sterek（Stiles & Derek）呢？如果你不知道少狼的话，可能会以为这出自什么科幻小说。”

“少狼？”Bond难以置信的说道。“别告诉我你还看关于青少年狼人的剧集。”Q分不清他语气中的恳求是真是假。

他最终没能屏住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“我一集也没看过。但是邪恶力量的话……我们可能需要一个下雨的周末进行马拉松式的回放。”

“就是有天使的那个？”Bond问道，慢慢倾身整个贴住Q。双手滑到Q的背后，紧搂着对方的肩胛骨将他牢牢抱在怀中。“我对你的信心恢复了。”

“从不用质疑我。”Q说道，伸手环住Bond的肩膀。“谢谢你没有认为我是个怪胎。”他咧嘴笑着，又随口说道，“至少科学组是官配。我的意思是他们一起开车离开了。盾铁只是一厢情愿罢了。”

“官配？”Bond提问道，双手上移，用手指缠绕住Q的卷发。“如果有人想要写我们的故事的话，你认为会起什么样的名字？”

Q抑制不住地大笑。“什么？”他问道，带着满脸的笑意看着自己有些疯狂的爱人。“有谁会想写我们？”

“很明显，没有人。”Bond调笑道。“在其他人的眼中，我们只是特别帅气的销售员而已。不过我想要拥有我们自己的名称。Qames？”苦笑一下。“Qond？”

“拜托，不要。”Q瑟缩一下，掩饰不了他内心的小小恐惧。Bond吸了一口气，Q知道他想要说出Q的另一个名字——一个他从英国几乎每个资料库中删除的名字。他快速地抬手覆上Bond的嘴，制止住他。“不。不要和那个名字有关。”他提醒道。“如果你不是007，而我不是Q，我们就不是我们。所以别混为一谈。”

Bond点点头，挑起一边眉毛等着Q移开他的手掌。然而，Q移开手的速度显然不够快，Bond向后退开一些然后咬住Q的指尖。“00Q。”Q拿开手时他悄声提议道。

“那个……完美极了。”Q说道，不打算掩盖此时此刻自己脸上傻傻的笑容。他笑着，然后微微抬头偷吻一下对方。“我非常佩服。”

“是吗？”Bond一瞬间转过身去，让Q躺在自己的身上。“很好，我的天才。我惊艳到你了。现在该轮到你了。”

Q的笑容闪过一丝诡秘。他双臂抱住Bond，调整了一个舒服的角度躺好。“我猜你还没有发现我的未发表作品文件夹。想要读一读我下次更新的内容吗？你可能会找到一些灵感。”

“我有个更好的主意。不如我们读一下你的……”Bond停住，暗示性地晃了一下胯部，幅度很小不至于让Q从自己身上翻下来。“大声读一下你最爱的部分，然后我们来检测一下它们的真实性？你可以称之为编辑修改。”

“你真是太棒了。”Q俯身轻啄对方的双唇。然后翻身离开Bond，起身走下床铺。“我去拿我的笔电。这会用到手铐。你能找一下吗？可能在衣柜里。”

Bond的笑声带着愉悦和期待。他起身走向衣柜，一边脱下自己的衬衣。“只要是能启发灵感的都可以。”他打开衣柜木门，这个巨大的衣柜就好像是通往纳尼亚王国的通道。Bond翻箱倒柜一番，然后突然直起身，侧身向Q问道，“等等，到底是为什么我们的衣柜里已经有了警用的手铐？”

Q微微一笑。“就好像我会愚蠢到给你使用警用的手铐一样。那是我自己制作的。”他说道，朝有些惊讶的Bond狡黠一笑。“我去拿笔电。”

Bond欲言又止，最后还是默默看着Q走开的背影。他脸上的表情从惊讶变为喜悦，然后毫不迟疑地开始找手铐。

“对了，James？”Q走到门口时回头叫道。

“什么？”Bond回答道，没有转过身。

“我比较擅长科技，所以你来策划婚礼。”Q说道，在Bond抗议之前快速溜走。

他身后回荡着邪邪的笑声。


End file.
